How It All Started
by Zed.K
Summary: What happens when Charlie and Brax's lives collide, will be it be young love or a disaster?. Brax is raising his younger brothers and Charlie is new in town, what will happen?


Thanks to smilekidd for helping me with the summary and letting me use her character, Josh.

Disclamier: I do not own Home and Away or the characters.

* * *

Charlie POV

I never dreamt of leaving the city. But after everything that's happened, Mum and Dad thought it would be best to move us kids to a small town called Summer Bay.

Dad got a job offer at the local police force while Mum also got an offer to manage the surf club's little cafe/juice bar. Plus Dad inherited this huge 6 bedroom house from my grandparents after they died.

So off we went, packing our bags. It was the longest road trip I've ever been on. We got to Summer Bay in 3 hours, with stops on the way of course. Finally, we reached our new house.

From outside it looked alright, the grass needed mowing and there were weeds needed to be pulled, which I am sure Mum would make my two older brothers, Josh and Hayden do. The house had a beach- like vibe to it with an ocean view.

"Dibs on the room with the ocean view. ", I called before my brothers could say anything.

Josh crossed his arms with a rather sour expression to his face.

" No fair, I'm the oldest. ", Hayden protested.

"But I am the youngest", I retorted, smirking, knowing full well that I would be winning this argument.

"Kids please no fighting. The little ones are asleep. " Mum said, glaring at the three of us.

We got in the house and started unpacking our clothes. The furniture would be arriving tommorrow.

I walked into Josh's room. Unlike my room, his had clothes strewn everywhere.

" Hey, I'm sorry that you did'nt get the room. You can visit me sometimes though." I said, teasingly.

" Shut up, Charlotte", Josh replied. I scowled at him, knowing that he called me my full name just to tease me.

" Alright, you two. Dad has called us downstairs in 5, saying something about school tommorrow and wanting to go to the diner for dinner.", Hayden said as he strolled in.

"Yeah, um I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something. It's about Ruby and Romeo.", I asked.

"You want us to tell anyone who asks that they are our little brother and sister?", Josh guessed.

"Please? It's just that I don't want people thinking the wrong thing.", I pleaded.

" Yeah, okay. We are Bucktons. We stick together no matter what. Charlie, remember you always have Josh and me if you need anyone to talk to.", Hayden said as we had a group hug.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Brax POV

Meanwhile on the other side of town

"Bwax, I is hunfry.", my little 5 year brother, Kyle said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do", I said, ruffling his hair. He giggled and ran off.

I looked in the fridge. Nothing. I opened the cupboards. Nothing. Right well, obviously Mum didnt go food shopping the other day, like I asked her to. She probably spent it all on the pokies and drinks. After Dad got sent to jail for armed robbery and a couple of other things, she fell apart. So I had to step up and become the man of the house, getting a job while finishing the HSC.

"Heath, we are going to the diner.", I called to my 12 year old brother.

"No food again", he sighed.

"It's alright, mate. Things will get better. Now go get Kyle and Casey."

"Okay."

" Baks", Casey bobbed up and down in Heaths arms when he saw me.

I locked the door as we left. It was getting dark. Thankfully, we just had 2 minute walk to the diner.

The diner wasn't that crowded. I got to the front while Heath sat down with Kyle and Casey.

" Hey Irene. How's everything?", I said to Irene. She was Kyle and Casey's babysitter.

"Yeah good. How are the boys? Would you like the usual?"

" Yeah, thanks. The boys are a handful but they're good kids."

"Well, alright darl, go have a seat. I'll get your food.", She said.

I lookes around the diner. I saw a family. There were two kids, rougly around Casey age and three teens, two boys and a girl around my age. I hadn't seen them before.

The girl turned around and looked in my direction. She was beautiful, with baby blue eyes. Our eyes met. She turned back, long mahogany hair faced at me.

I probably was staring at her a while because Heath smacked the back of head, snapping me out of my trance.

Our food had arrived. Kyle and Heath wolfed it down while I fed Casey and tried to eat mine at the same time.

" Mm, full me happy.", Kyle said said, rubbing his tummy.

" Yeah, Yeah", Casey agreed, rubbing his tummy as well.

" So, Brax, what got you staring or who?", Heath asked, wagging his eyebrows.

" Shut up boy. I wasn't staring. ", I told him, trying to deny.

We got up and walked back home. Well, suprise, suprise, Mum still wasnt home. I didnt really bother much. She was out most nights anyway.  
I tucked Kyle and Casey in and got Heath to sleep after a bit of protest. I tried to sleep but the girl at the diner invaded my thoughts. 'C'mon Brax, you're the leader of the riverboys. You don't need to fall in love. Besides she'd probably run a mile after finding out who you are.', I tried to tell myself so that I could sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Review and tell me what you like or didnt like. Suggestions on how I can improve is greatly appreciated. Also you can sugget what you would like to happen and I may include it in my writing. **

**Please read my other story, Brotherhood as well. I am currently working on a website for my fanfics. Tell me what you would like me to put on it as well.**


End file.
